Gail Connors
Gail Connors is a presumably middle aged woman who is the mother of Jace Connors. Jace and Gail's relationship As we know, Gail is the mother of Jace Conners. Gail often talks down to Jace as if he's a child. Jace appears to have contempt for his mom and the two argue frequently, as can be seen in the September Tapes series. Gail is currently aware that her son is smoking weed (in her words, "that silly weed"), and tacitly allows him to do so, spending all of his unemployment checks on marijuana, cheap knives and patches. It is also known that Gail is aware of her son's endeavours on the internet, and only recently has she discovered a small piece of the deep rabbit-hole Jace has worked himself into. She has, however, formerly taken away her son's computer, because Jace was getting all worked up because of the trolling. There is reason to suspect that he was in fact getting aggresive, not only towards the computer and the the people on the other side, but also to his direct environment. Although we lack specific proof of this, it's not difficult to imagine. In recentintercepted phonecalls between CIADude420 and Gail Connors, it has come forward that she has sent her son to some sort of Fat Camp for the internet addicted or otherwise not mentally healthy. Gail sent Jace to this hellhole in the day(s) after The Trial of Parkourdude91. This has allowed Tyce to take over the YouTube channel, etc. One major point of contention between the two is the matter of religion. Despite claiming to be a born-again Christian (in a desperate attempt to distance himself from Islam), Jace displays vitriolic rejection of his mother's faith; Gail's particular tipple appears to be some sort of holistic happy-clappy Christianity. One segment of the September Rapes portrays Jace and Gail arguing about faith - with Gail wheeling out the old "One Nation Under God!" trope, and Jace angrily shoving a metaphorical fedora upon his head and mumbling about freemasons, "big money" and the Illuminati. When in conversation with Frank, Gail infers that violent video games are themselves immoral and against God's word. Take from that what you will. Another sign of the complexity of the relationship between Jace and his mother is the way she so belittlingly talks to him. Throughout the September Tapes, Jace's "conversations" with his mom exhibit an impressive lack of respect or understanding between the two. Gail talks to her son as though he is a six-year-old with an attitude problem (although in fairness she's not far off the mark), while he responds in a disrespectful, sullen and evasive tone. This weird, patronising relationship was initially assumed to be related to Jace's potentially deficient mental state, but more recent evidence, in the form of this conversation with a CIA agent, it appears to be the only way Gail talks to anyone younger than herself. Particularly of note is the way Gail self-assuredly exclaims that her son "doesn't play killing games" and Gail's accusatory cry of "are you a Christian, Frank?". Whether Gail really is as closed-minded and blind to her son's chronic retardation as she appears is almost rendered moot by the fact that at the end of the day, she sent her son to Jesus Camp rather than report his drug and potential mental health issues to the proper authorities. This tells us everything we need to know, really. Category:People Category:Connors Family